Prayin' for Daylight
by Corinne
Summary: Jeff/Trish pairing --> Sequel to the Lucky One COMPLETE!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prayin' For Daylight  
  
Part 1  
  
Jeff looked down the hall when he heard Trish's familiar laughter echoing down the hall. She was standing with, Matt and Amy talking about her angle with Paul Heyman.  
  
"I mean it Matt. I seriously went home after him talking to me and scrub until my skin feels about ready to fall off. He's so greasy and disgusting." Trish said.  
  
"Dude.I know! He touched my underwear. UGH!" Amy squealed.  
  
"You're telling me. He always tries to touch me and hug me and ewwww." Matt said in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Shut up Matt!" Trish said.  
  
Jeff knew that his presence was not known yet for Trish was still talking to everyone. Ever since he had told her his feelings at that bar over two weeks ago she had steered clear of him.  
  
He stood back, happy to just watch her interact with his brother and one of his best friends.  
  
"Hey Hardy!" Mark Calloway said as he walked pass him. Jeff jumped.  
  
"Ready for that match tonight." Mark said. Jeff stayed quiet and looked down glumly when he noticed Trish had seen him and had walked away from the group.  
  
"You alright boy?" Mark asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm good." Jeff replied.  
  
"You know." Mark said as he followed Jeff's gaze directed towards Trish, "It's not good to be hung up on any woman."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not hung up on anyone." Jeff said, tearing his eyes away from Trish and stared at the taller man.  
  
"Yeah right. So why is it that you're looking at me but thinking about Trisha." Mark replied.  
  
"I'm not thinking about her."  
  
"Sure. Look, just be careful tonight alright. There's going to be a lot of spots we need to make and I don't want you getting hurt." Mark said.  
  
"I know Mark. I know."  
  
"And maybe you should just tell her." Mark said carefully.  
  
"I did that already." Jeff replied lackadaisically.  
  
"Oh.and what'd she say to you?" Mark asked curiously.  
  
"The truth. That she deserves better than me." Jeff said miserably.  
  
"Oh." Mark said unsure of what to say, knowing that whatever was going on with Trish and Jeff probably had some deep roots.  
  
"Yeah.so I'll see you out there okay." Jeff said starting to stretch.  
  
Mark nodded and walked away.  
  
The match was brutal. One of the hardest he had ever been in, in his whole wrestling career.  
  
Trish looked at the monitor and winced as Jeff took another brutal bump from the Undertaker.  
  
"Hey Trish, you okay? You look a little pale." Amy said as she moved her head uncomfortably in the neck brace.  
  
"I'm fine." Trish said trying to concentrate on the match.  
  
"So ummm.did you guys ever get everything settled?" Amy asked.  
  
"Get what settled?" Trish said unable to tear her eyes away from the monitor when Jeff fell off the ring and into the announcer's table.  
  
"You and Jeff.I mean I know I haven't been around lately."  
  
"Amy.is he insane? Look!" Trish said pointing to the television.  
  
"I'm used to it." Amy shrugged. "I'm not as worried about Jeff as I used to be.he didn't used to care about his body and now he does."  
  
"But look at him." Trish said, wincing at the sight of Jeff's prone body bouncing on the mat.  
  
"Trish.you're not looking so good.maybe you should go sit down in the locker room."  
  
"No. I'll be fine." Trish said shaking off the hand Amy had placed on her shoulder.  
  
Amy looked up and saw Matt standing behind them shaking his head. She walked slowly towards him and then followed him to one of the locker rooms.  
  
"What's that about? I thought Trish was mad at Jeff.and yet there she is looking like she's taking all the bumps he's taking." Amy said in confusion.  
  
"Hey I don't know anything. All I know is that Jeff and her disappeared from the bar one night and then she came back lookin' like she had been crying and her and Adam went back to the hotel. Jeff came back about a half an hour later lookin' like a trainwreck. All he said to me was that he was a complete dumbass and he fucked up. Now, I don't know what he fucked up but I'm pretty sure all this has something to do with what happened last year." Matt stated flatly.  
  
They both jumped when Trish quickly walked into the locker room and grabbed her bags.  
  
"Bye Guys." She said, as she walked away quickly towards the parking lot.  
  
"Hmm.guess that means the match is over." Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"Yep.let's go see what Jeff's having fixed." Amy replied as the walked to the medical room.  
  
* sorry it's been so long guys, just moved back into my apartment at school. I'll have next part up shortly. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Jeff shifted the pack of ice on his shoulder. He looked at the television staring blankly at the actors making meaningless motions with their hands to reinforce their speeches. He didn't even bother picking up the remote knowing that any movement would only cause more pain. The phone rang shaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yo Jeff.Amy and I were wondering if you wanted us to get you something to eat." Matt said.  
  
"No thanks, I'm good."  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked concernedly.  
  
"I'm good Matt. Bye." Jeff said quickly hanging out the phone before his brother dragged him into a deeper conversation for his lack of appetite. Grunting from the pain and hanging on to his bruised rips, he limped over to his bag and started going through it to find a set of photos he had started carrying around with him everywhere.  
  
Pulling out a wrinkled brown paper bag, he shook its contents out to the floor and stared down at them. Three pictures taken from the past two years. Pictures of him and Trish taken at three different occasions, one at a barbecue at his Amy's house when she had first moved in, one at Trish's house in Canada when a RAW had been taped there and Matt, Amy and him had stayed over, and the last one was his favorite, a picture of him and Trish on a plane when they were both sleeping and had unconsciously ended up sprawled against each other. Adam had taken the picture thinking it would embarrass Jeff but rather, Jeff had taken it from him and taken it as a joke, but in truth really treasured it. He had really screwed up royally.the feelings that he had felt for Trish starting a year ago had scared him so he had pushed her away thinking that if he wasn't around her he wouldn't have to deal with it. He had always stayed away from dating co-workers.when he Amy and his brother had started going out, he had thought they were insane. The physical pain that all of them went through in the ring was bad enough.but to have to watch the woman you love taking the blows right in front of you was pure torture. This past year he had learned one thing.that pushing Trish away didn't lessen the feelings he felt for her.but rather intensified the feelings he felt for her. He almost wished that he had never come right out and told her how he felt.because at least when she didn't know she could still look him in the eye and didn't run away every time she noticed he was around. Deflated, he limped back to the bed and started switching channels on the television.  
  
"Well I lost her now didn't I.I pushed her away so fucking far she'll never ever come back to me." He said to himself. Irritably he turned off the television and turned on the clock radio next to him. He changed the stations, trying to find any station that didn't have static. He immediately stopped when he finally got to one and closed his eyes. An unfamiliar song caught his attention.  
  
I've got the lights turned up  
  
The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on  
  
Doin' the only thing that gets me through the night   
  
Since you've been gone  
  
Prayin' for daylight, waiting for that morning sun  
  
So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong  
  
Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right  
  
Don't make me spend another lonely night  
  
Prayin' for daylight  
  
Prayin for daylight  
  
He looked out at the bedroom window seeing the twinkling stars in the clear sky and he realized that the song said things that he had been doing but didn't or couldn't accept to himself. He knew that since Trish had stopped talking to him he hadn't been doing much but thinking about how things could have been. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in a nearby Outback, Matt, Amy, Adam and Jason squeezed into a corner booth in order to hide from any unwanted attention from late night fans in the area.  
  
"Hey Adam, did you call Trish?"  
  
"Yeah.but she asked me who was going and when I said you guys were, she just said that she was real tired." Adam replied.  
  
"Oh.guess she figured Jeff would be here huh?" Amy said.  
  
"Oh yeah and Jeff.wouldn't want to go without Trish here. Oh what a tangled web they weave." Matt said laughingly.  
  
"Matt this is so pathetic. Why the hell won't they just tell each other how the feel and get it over with?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because Amy-kins, Jeff told Trish that he liked her and she laid the Smackdown on him," Adam responded.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jason inquired.  
  
"Well.let me explain that." Matt began, "Last summer, as you all know, Jeff and Trish had that storyline going on.but what you guys do not know is that they umm.got together."  
  
"You mean they slept together?" Jason asked.  
  
"Duh! Anyways, Jeff got all freaked out being that he and Beth had just broken up and ended up saying some things he didn't mean. They got into a fight or some shit like that and then Trish got injured so she didn't come back for a while. I don't think they talked the whole time she was injured.and even when she came back. Which is weird cause they were starting to be really good friends.I'm not really sure but I think something happened last week cause now it's gotten really bad. At least before last week, they were civil to each other, now Trish runs away as soon as she gets a whiff of Jeff's special blend cologne." Matt stated.  
  
"Ah so that's why Jeff looks like shit and why Trish seems like she's always scared of something.man." Jason sighed.  
  
"Oh yeah.I only hope they both get out of this whole thing.cause I don't think I can take any more of Jeff moping around." Matt stated flatly.  
  
"Well.I don't think that will ever happen.I mean what exactly were the things that Jeff did not mean but said?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah Matt.Trish wouldn't go into it. I know she was really upset though." Adam inserted.  
  
"Umm.I don't personally know the particulars.I just know it had something to do with him telling her that he was only using her for sex." Matt replied.  
  
"Ouch!" Amy and Jay said simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah I know.stupid of Jeff."  
  
"Not stupid.suicidal more like.no girl in her right mind would take him back." Amy said incredulously.  
  
"And no guy.with balls would ever say that to a girl.especially a girl like Trish. Jeff's a dumbass and he doesn't deserve her." Adam said angrily.  
  
"Hey! Cool it Adam.Jeff didn't mean it." Matt said defensively.  
  
"Well then what exactly did he mean by it? Man.If I had known about this earlier I would have kicked Jeff's ass myself." Adam interrupted.  
  
"No you wouldn't.cause you know deep down inside that Jeff wouldn't do anything to hurt Trish. I'm not sure why he said what he said.I do know that he was scared to death of the fact that he liked Trish as much as he did. I mean think about it.for as long as you've known Jeff he's always been with Beth. Beth has been his only long term relationship.in fact, they were together so long I don't think either one of them knew WHY they were together anymore. And then Trish comes a long.someone Jeff's known for a while but never ever saw in any way as more than a friend. All of a sudden as he got to know her he couldn't repress the way that he was starting to feel.I think he's in love with her."  
  
"Are you serious?" Jay asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I know my brother.and whatever he feels for Trish, it's not just some kind of attraction.it's deeper than that. If it wasn't.he wouldn't let it bother him this much." Matt looked at Adam "And Adam.You know Jeff well enough to know that he's not the kind of guy that takes love lightly. I mean for god's sake.who helped you write your vows on your wedding day?"  
  
"Jeff did." Adam stated bleakly. "Well then if what you're saying is true.we have to find a way to get them together.or at least talk about it. But then again.I don't really know how Trish feels about Jeff."  
  
All three guys looked at Amy who was quietly sipping her soda and avoiding their gazes.  
  
"What?" She asked finally.  
  
"Aims.I know you would know. As close as Trish and I are.she would never tell me things like that. Especially since she's been so careful in not allowing herself to date wrestlers." Adam stated fervently.  
  
"Alright alright.I'm not sure. But I know Trish pretty well and I've never seen her as concerned about any wrestler.including you Adam.as she did today when Jeff had that match with Mark." Amy responded.  
  
"Hmmm." Adam said contemplatively.  
  
"I can't believe my brother's such a moron. Trish might just be the best woman that he could ever get. I mean she's smart, amazing bod." Matt slowed down his list of Trish's good qualities as Amy raised a brow at him, "I mean amazing brain, a great sense of humor, not to mention that she's got a pretty alright body considering Amy's always around and we all know that Amy has the best body out of all the divas."  
  
"Uh huh.Trish has an amazing body huh?" Amy said with a disgruntled expression on her face. 


	3. part 3

Part 3 Trish looked out of the balcony in the hotel room. She sighed to herself and wrapped her arms around herself. She hated being alone.especially now that.especially now. She winced as she thought of the pain Jeff must have been in at the moment. She had seen the bumps he had taken tonight. She hadn't waited in the back to see how badly he had been hurt but she knew from experience what a huge match felt like after.  
  
Now she wished she had gone to dinner with Amy, Matt, Adam, Jay and Jeff. At least then she would have known how he was doing. She closed her eyes and went back into the room.  
  
"So guys, what the hell are we going to do?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well what can we do? There's nothing we can ddo to force them to get back together." Amy responded.  
  
"We could just.get them to talk to each other." Matt said.  
  
"And how the hell do you suppose we're going to do that? They won't even go out to dinner with us because they think that other person is going to be there." Adam said.  
  
"But.they're both at the hotel right now. Alone." Jay said pensively.  
  
"So?" Amy asked.  
  
"So if we call Trish and ask her to check on Jeff because we're worried about him.then we can find out if she cares about him at all." Jay responded.  
  
"What? How?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well if she goes, then at least she's concerned. If she doesn't.then we can start helping Jeff get over her. Because.then we'll know for sure she doesn't give a shit about him. Any friend would check on a friend if they were hurt." Jay answered.  
  
Adam looked at Jay pointedly. "And if she goes to check on him.then they'll have to talk to each other. What do you think Aims?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. But who's going to make the phone call?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well.I think you should." Jay cleared his throat at the look of censure Amy sent him. "I mean because you're friends with both of them. It would only make sense." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah right.and then if something bad happens, both of them could pin it on me." Amy complained.  
  
"Aw come on Aims.you know neither Jeff or Trish would ever be that petty. And besides, you're the only one who would be concerned enough about Jeff to ask about how he's doing. Just lie and say that you tried to call over there and he wasn't picking up the phone and you got worried. Talk about all the injuries he sustained. Say he had a concussion." Adam added.  
  
"I don't know about this you guys." Amy said hesitantly.  
  
"Aims.you're the only one who would even make sense asking about him. It's a public service." Matt urged as he extended his cell phone towards her intently.  
  
"If this all blows over.I'm going to kick all of your asses." Amy sighed as she took the phone from him and began dialing Trish's number. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
"Hey Trish."  
  
"Aims! What's going on?" Trish said in surprise. She knew that Amy was still probably at dinner with the guys and wondered why she was calling.  
  
"Um.I hate to do this to you Trish, but I'm just so worried about Jeff." Amy said. She looked at the guys who were all staring at her intently and shot them an angry look as she stood up from the table and walked to the corner of the restaurant where they wouldn't hear her.  
  
"What?!" Trish said concernedly. "Why are you worried about him? I thought he was with you guys."  
  
"Well no. He didn't go out with us. He just decided to stay in his room for the night. So I called him to check up on him a few minutes ago and he didn't answer his phone." Amy said, inside feeling guilty that she was lying to her friend.  
  
"His cell phone or the hotel phone? Maybe he had his cell turned off." Trish said but could feel herself getting cold with worry. "Oh God.what if something happened to him." She thought to herself.  
  
"No. I called his cell and the hotel phone. Matt say's that he might have gotten a concussion." Amy said, pinning the blame on Matt. "Oh man.Trish is going to kill me when she figures out I lied. But at least she sounds concerned." She thought to herself.  
  
"A concussion? Are you serious? Oh my god, why didn't we all stay with him to keep him awake? That's so dangerous." Trish started to pace the room in great trepidation.  
  
"I know. But we thought he would be okay. Anyways, the reason why I called was because I was wondering if you could just check on him for me. I know you don't like him and stuff but I'm just really worried right now." Amy said biting her bottom lip at the feeling of guilt she felt.  
  
"Of course I'll check on him. Had I known he had a concussion.look Aim's I'm going over there right now. He's got to be okay." Trish said in a rush before hang up the phone and running out the door.  
  
"Trish? Trish?" Amy called out to the phone and looked down in amazement. Trish had sounded really scared that anything might happen to Jeff. She looked over at Matt who was looking at her expectantly and tried to imagine what she would have done in the same position as Trish if what had happened between Jeff and her had happened to Matt and herself. She would have run over there as well.but that was because she knew deep down inside that she loved Matt. Which could only mean that..  
  
As Amy walked over to the table she looked at the three guys who were all waiting for her to tell them what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god." She said to herself.  
  
"What Aims? What happened?" Matt said worriedly.  
  
"She's in love with him!" Amy said. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Trish ran down the hallway of the floor of the hotel that had been reserved for all of the WWE employees. She remembered Amy telling her that Jeff had the room right across from her and Matt. 455! She thought to herself as she rushed towards the door.  
  
She had never felt this scared in her life. What if he didn't wake up? What if there was something internally wrong with him? In her mind she knew that the medics would have never let him leave if there was really something wrong with him but her heart wouldn't listen to her minds reasoning. She just had to know if he was okay. She started knocking on the door as soon as she walked up to it.  
  
Jeff started in surprise at the sound of the banging on his door. He grunted as he slowly rose out of bed, holding his bruised ribs with one arm while he held the pictures of him and Trish in the other. He tried to walk as fast as he could but the pain he felt on his sides hurt too much. Finally he made it to the door.  
  
Outside, Trish had only been knocking for a few seconds but in her brain it had been close to an hour. She began calling his name in concern.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff please open the door. It's me! Trish!" She called out.  
  
Jeff dropped the pictures in surprise, the sound of her voice making him walk faster to the door than he had first been able to. She just sounded so scared and all he wanted to do was take the fear he could hear in her voice away.  
  
"Trish?" He said as he opened the door.  
  
As the door opened, Trish breathed a sigh of relief and launched herself at him giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh my god! You're okay. I was so worried." She breathed out against his neck.  
  
"Trish? Baby.calm down." Jeff said. He could feel her trembling against him and wondered what had happened to scare her so.  
  
"Are you okay? Amy said you had a concussion. And that you weren't picking up the phone. I thought you passed out or something." Trish said as she stood at arms length from him and looked at him thoroughly. It suddenly occurred to her that Jeff wasn't wearing a shirt and that the only thing that seemed to be wrong with him was the thick bandages wrapped around his torso. She frowned at the confused look that he had on his face.  
  
"Trish come inside and let me close the door. You're umm not wearing much." Jeff said as he looked down at the tank top and shorts Trish was wearing. Trish looked down as well and blushed as she realized that she hadn't even bothered to wear a sweater or something.  
  
"Oh Jeez.Sorry." Trish said as she walked in the room. He slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts. He gave it to her and watched the play of emotions on her face from fear to concern.  
  
"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked as she pulled on his shirt.  
  
"To tell you the truth I kinda forgot the pain when I heard your voice. But yes, it does. I'll be fine though. Just can't be squeezed for awhile." He said struggling to smile when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and hold her close.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry I hugged you when I came in, I was just worried." Trish said then looked down to the floor in embarrassment. She sat down on the bed and looked around uncomfortably. She noticed the three pictures that had fallen on the floor, and was surprised that they were all pictures of Jeff and her. She assumed he had dropped them when he had walked to the door.  
  
"It's okay." Jeff replied then followed her gaze to the pictures that had fallen on the floor. "Oh.I was just.umm." He mumbled as he bent down to pick them up. He grunted at the sharp pain he felt on his ribs at the quick action. Then all of a sudden Trish's hand covered his as she picked up the pictures on the floor for him and helped him back up. She walked him to the bed and then sat down herself while looking at the pictures. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting instantly, neither able to look away.  
  
"Where did you get these?" Trish breathed out to break the unendurable silence that surrounded them.  
  
"Um.I travel with them. I've had them in my bag for almost a year." Jeff answered honestly. He took the pictures from her as she handed them to him.  
  
"So, um, do you have a concussion?" Trish said as she brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. She hadn't even noticed her actions. Jeff closed his eyes at the feel of her hands on his forehead.  
  
"No.I don't think so. Why?" He asked.  
  
"Amy said you did. I wonder why she lied?" Trish said. She had missed this. Just being able to be around him. She knew she should probably just leave, but somewhere inside of her she knew she couldn't.  
  
"I don't know. I.Trish I'm so sorry." Jeff said taking one of her hands in his and forcing her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Don't Jeff." Trish said, tears filling her eyes. She tried to pull her hand away from him and stand up.  
  
"Trish.I can't do this anymore. I can't. I know how much I hurt you and I hate myself for it. I hate myself. I miss you so much." Jeff said. He could feel a burning in his eyes and realized that he was about to cry himself. He just couldn't let her go. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
"Jeff.please let me go." Trish sobbed. Why did she come in here? She wondered to herself. All of a sudden she felt a wet drop on her hand and realized that he was crying as well.  
  
"Oh Jeff." She said.  
  
"I love you Trish. I need you. I can't go on like this anymore. I just can't. I need you baby." Jeff said pulling her into his embrace.  
  
Looking up at him, she raised her head and met the dark green eyes so filled with sorrow at that moment and felt a pain in her heart. She hated seeing him in any kind of pain and until this moment, she had never seen him in that much pain. She didn't pull away when he bent down and softly touched his lips to hers.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes as he felt her hands tangle in his hair. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. Somehow then ended up lying down on the bed and he knew that this felt right. Having her in his arms made him feel complete.  
  
"Trish.baby." Jeff said as she tried to take off her shirt.  
  
"What? What is it Jeff?" She asked.  
  
"No.not tonight. I want to make sure you're ready before we do anything." Jeff said softly but couldn't help but caress her face as he looked into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"I want you to know everything." He said tenderly as he watched the change of emotions in her eyes from passion to hurt.  
  
"Trish don't" He said tightly and pulled her into his arms. "It's not that I don't want you. God knows, I want you so much. I just want you to be sure of how I feel about you and I want to know how you feel about me. There's been so much hurt and pain in our relationship and I need to be sure that everything will be okay between us."  
  
"Now I know you have some questions and I know you don't really trust me but." Jeff began.  
  
"Jeff.Jeff I.why? How could you do that to me? Why did you want to hurt me like that?" Trish said as she burrowed into his arms.  
  
"Oh Trish." He said regretfully as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
"When you said those things to me, I felt like I was dying. The thought that you used me for sex..that hurt a lot. And then the realization that you just didn't care about me at all.I couldn't take it. I had never felt so hurt in my life. Was I just some rebound girl for you?" She asked.  
  
Jeff looked down at her, and felt a pain in his heart at the sad look in her eyes. God.how could he have done this to her?  
  
"I know I don't deserve. I know it. I think I knew it then too. I was so scared when I started feeling things for you. I had been with Beth for so long.and yet when we got together I knew that you were no rebound girl. I knew that when we finally slept together that I felt something stronger for you than I had ever felt for Beth. It scared me and I felt like I was doing something wrong. Like I was ruining you because when you looked at me that night I knew you felt something for me. But I wasn't sure if it was anything close to what I felt. It scared me so much. I just.I love you Trish. I knew then that somewhere along the way, in our friendship, I had fallen in love with you and I didn't know what to do about it. I know that's no excuse for what I said and did, but that's all I can tell you." Jeff said, he breathed deeply when he felt her pull away from him.  
  
"Oh god, she still hates me. She's going to leave me again." He thought to himself and fought the panic he felt in his chest. A panic that made him want to grab hold of her and force her to never leave him.  
  
"Jeff." She began. She looked at him and was surprised at the sheer fear she saw in his eyes. "He thinks I'm leaving." She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh Jeff.sweetie, I'm not leaving." She said to him, leaning down to kiss his lips.  
  
"You're not?" Jeff breathed a sight of relief.  
  
"Look Jeff. I know what I said last time at the bar. I guess I just wasn't ready for you to say those things to me. I love you." She smiled at the look in his eyes. "I loved you then and I love you now. I just.when Amy called me today and told me that she thought you had a concussion, all these things flew in my head. I was so angry.and hurt. But then I thought of never being able to see you again and I couldn't breathe. I felt like my life was just ebbing away from me. Yes.You hurt me with the things that you said, but I can forgive you for that. I guess for me, I don't think I realized until today that I can't live without you. I can't." She said, tears filling her eyes once more.  
  
"Trish.does this mean that.that you're giving me another chance?" Jeff said afraid to hear the answer, his hands shaking as he wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"Yes you idiot. I'm giving us another chance. I just can't deal with trying not to show you how much I care about you. Today when you had that match.all I wanted to do was run out to the right and kick Mark's ass." Trish said through gritted teeth and couldn't help but smile at the sound of Jeff's laughter.  
  
"You wanted to kick his ass? Baby, I can't even do that." Jeff said his happiness taking over as he breathed a sigh of relief. "She's giving me another chance." Was all he could say to himself as he looked down at her. He leaned down to give her another kiss.  
  
"Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." She mumbled against his lips.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I said hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. And when anyone hurts my man, I sure as hell am not going to stand by and watch it happen."  
  
"Your man? Hmmm.I like that." Jeff grinned. He was so happy right now he felt like he was going to explode.  
  
"You just remember that Jeffro.you're mine now and if you ever hurt me again I'll." Trish stopped as he placed a finger on her lips.  
  
"I'll never hurt you again. Ever." He said fervently.  
  
"Promise?" She said, she still couldn't believe she was taking this chance. But she knew that she just couldn't let him go without at least trying.  
  
"I swear to you. I love you so much Trish." He whispered against her hair.  
  
"I love you too." She said. 


	7. CONCLUSION

Part 6  
  
Amy stood outside Trish's door the following morning, ready to take the brutal words she knew her friend would have.  
  
She knocked on the door gently then harder when no one answered.  
  
"Trish where the hell are you?" Amy said to herself worriedly.  
  
Meanwhile down the hall, Jeff and Trish watched her amusedly. She was so intent on banging on the door she hadn't even noticed that they were both standing nearby.  
  
"Well.thank God for punk ass friends who decide to meddle into other people's love lifes." Trish whispered to Jeff. They had talked about what they thought Adam, Matt, Jay and Amy had done at the restaurant last night to get them back together.  
  
"I will thank god forever that our friends are as nosy and as goddamned conniving as they are. Lying to you like that and making you worry. That was just wrong." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"But if they hadn't done that I would never have thought of losing you and I know that I would never have come to check on you if it hadn't been for that phone call. But it was driving me crazy not knowing how you were. I probably would have just made up an excuse just to come see you." Trish said shaking her head.  
  
"I was about to make up something wrong with me to try to force you to come over. I just wanted to be with you.I just.I need you so much Trish." Jeff said seriously.  
  
"I love you too Jeff," Trish whispered against his lips. "Now let's have a little fun." She smirked.  
  
"God I love it when you're bad." He said laughingly as she pushed against the wall. She winked at him as she kicked the wall behind him.  
  
"I hate you Jeff! I can't believe you took advantage of me!" She yelled at him, fighting the urge to laugh when she caught a glimpse of the shock and surprise on Amy's face out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"But Trish. You wanted it. I'm sorry.I thought that you wanted to sleep with me." Jeff said. He held on to her wrist and it looked from Amy's point of view that he was grabbing her but in truth he was simply softly rubbing the soft skin of her wrist.  
  
"I don't care what you thought. I was worried about you and you took advantage of that!" Trish yelled. She gently rubbed his sore ribs through his shirt then pushed his chest.  
  
"Trish! Jeff!" Amy called out. She ran towards them concernedly and was shocked to notice that Trish was wearing one of Jeff's shirts, along with a pair of sweatpants that obviously belonged to him since it hung off of her.  
  
"Whoa!" Matt, Jay, and Adam said simultaneously when they turned the corner and saw Trish and Jeff as well as Amy.  
  
"He took advantage of me! I was only trying to help him and the next thing I knew I was on the bed." Trish said angrily.  
  
"What?" Adam and Jay said.  
  
"Jeff you didn't!" Matt said at the same time.  
  
"Oh my god this is all my fault!" Amy wailed.  
  
"But Trish I've got bad ribs. You were on top!" Jeff said. "If anything, you took advantage of me!"  
  
"Whoa there!" Jay said.  
  
"Waaayy too much info bro!" Matt said.  
  
"What?" Adam said again.  
  
"Oh god! This really is all my fault. I'm so sorry Trish." Amy wailed again.  
  
Trish and Jeff looked at each other and the mouths of their four friends which were all wide open at the moment in surprise.  
  
"You're damn right I was on top. Someone has to show you who's bitch you are." Trish said and could barely hide the smile on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm your bitch." Jeff said. Trish was holding his hand tightly to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah.you want me to spank you.spank your fine ass?" Trish said. This time she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What the fuck!" Jay, Adam, Matt and Amy said at the same time.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jeff and Trish said at the same time before they started laughing.  
  
"Oh man!" All four said.  
  
"You should have seen your faces." Trish said.  
  
"That was awesome! We got them so bad baby!" Jeff said as he leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"Whoa.so.so are you guys, I mean are you guys?" Amy stuttered as she watched Jeff and Trish passionately kiss each other.  
  
"We talked last night." Trish said smilingly as Jeff placed his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah.thanks Aims, for lying to my girlfriend and making her come and make sure I was still alive." Jeff said.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well.for now. I'm thinking master might be a nice change somewhere down the line." Trish said jokingly.  
  
"And I love being your bitch baby." Jeff stated. He laughed again at the expressions on his friend's faces.  
  
"Well then.now that that's all over," Jay said smiling at the happiness in Trish and Jeff's faces, "Who wants to eat?"  
  
"Jay! How can you be thinking about food at this crucial moment?" Amy asked. She kept on looking at Trish and Jeff back and forth.  
  
"What crucial moment? We wanted to get them together and now they are! So let's eat." Jay said trying to lead everyone out of the doors of the hotel.  
  
"No!" Matt and Amy said at the same time.  
  
"Oh come on guys, this is what we all wanted right? To get them together, now let's go and we can discuss this whole thing at the restaurant or something." Adam said his grinning reaching from ear to ear. He was happy that Trish and Jeff were finally happy and had found each other.  
  
As they all headed out the door, Amy pulled Trish away and Matt pulled Jeff away with him as well.  
  
"Trish! This all seems so sudden.are you sure?" Amy asked her. Trish looked at her and the looked towards Jeff.  
  
"Amy.I know this seems sudden. But I've cared for Jeff for a long long time. Not to mention that I've been in love with the big idiot for almost a year now. Last night.I realized that even though there's a lot of pain going into this relationship, none of that can compare to the pain I felt last night when I honestly believed that there was something wrong with him. I mean you are happy for us aren't you?" Trish asked, concern etching her face as she looked at her friend.  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you guys, you idiot!" Amy said, "But I just want to make sure you're really happy and it's not just because we forced you to go this room that you're in this relationship."  
  
"Oh Aims, you guys only forced me to realize something that I've been thinking about ever since Jeff talked to me at that bar last week," Trish said, her eyes filling with tears as she thought of what she could have lost, "I'd rather have the happiness I have right now, even for just a few hours than spend the rest of my life wondering what we could have had if I had just allowed myself to forgive and forget. I love him Amy. And even though he has hurt me in the past, I want to believe that he wouldn't hurt me again."  
  
Meanwhile, Matt stopped his brother before they walked out the door.  
  
"What did you do? I mean how did you." He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as Jeff interrupted him.  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know. All I know is that I will spend the rest of my life thanking God that he let her give me another chance. I won't screw this up Matt, I can't. I need her." Jeff said looking past Matt and at Trish as she spoke to Amy.  
  
"I'm happy for you Jeff. Really happy. I just.I honestly can't believe that she forgave you." Matt said honestly.  
  
"Neither can I. But she loves me Matt. She loves me! And I love her more than I could ever believed possible. I don't deserve her. God knows, I don't deserve her, but I'd like nothing more than spend the rest of my life trying to make her believe that I do, even though I know that could never happen. I can't explain it Matt, but she believes me. Even though I've hurt her so much, she believes in me and what we can have. I can't ask for anything more than that." Jeff said. He looked up to see Trish waiting for him by the door.  
  
"Now, as much as I love these brotherly heart to hearts, there's a woman standing over there that I'd much rather be with right now." Jeff said, turning away from his brother and walking over to Trish.  
  
"I love you." She said as he wrapped his arms around her and walked with him out of the door.  
  
"I love you too Trish. More than you'll ever know." He whispered into her hair. As they walked out into the crowded streets, Jeff looked up into the sky and said a whispered thank you to whoever up there had decided to give him a second chance with her and didn't leave him praying for daylight one more night.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Tell me if any of you guys think there's anything missing in this story and I might be force to write another sequel. Email me at Luvsdahardyz@hotmail.com 


End file.
